


Revenge

by Yoyi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook palms the magic-blocking cuff back from team rocket once Regina has been freed. Now that they're on the right track towards finding Henry, Gold's magic is no longer required for the duration. He lures Gold below decks and things get... unpleasant. (May contain spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Месть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646223) by [Lupa_gangrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel)



> This fic is an answer to a kink meme on Livejournal. http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3870.html?thread=1650462t1650462
> 
> I posted it there too. I'll appreciate all kind of corrections so don't be shy and tell me when I blunder.
> 
> Warnings:

**Warnings:** NON-CON, horrific English, M/M (so two men in the same bed having sex), violence.

 

* * *

"Now, now. Calm down, crocodile," a whisper in the dark. "I never thought your skin would be sweet," he was licking now.

 

"..." But he can't talk, he has a gag in his mouth. He has that damned thing around his wrist, his magic isn't with him.

 

He struggles, not wanting to give up. Then his face is pressed to a cushion. He can't breath, his lungs burn. Still, he refused to give up, even though his hands were bound at his back, even though he was pressed against a bed-like furniture, even though one of his multiples enemies was on top of him, choking him... licking him, whispering sweet venom while tracing his earshell with poisonous lips.

 

Yes, he was at disadvantage here, but wouldn't stop fighting. Not now. He was going to fight for what was left to him of Bae, for go back to Belle. Unconsciousness was near, he could feel it. And then, in the blink of an eye, air was pulled inside him, burning him more than when he couldn't breath.

 

He barely registers Jones's voice, or the grip on his hair. Rumpelstiltskin is focused in breathing as much as he can through his nose.

 

"Very interesting, crocodile. You kept fighting now. Weren't you a coward, hm?" he feels teeth on his neck. "I can't stop wondering. What did they saw in you? You are worthless. So what did they saw? Milah, Cora... "more bites, it is unpleasant. He tries to shake him up. "Even that young woman, Belle."

 

The hand that holds his hair releases him. Slowly, that hand travels over his suit's buttons, undoing them. He can feel the other man's breath on his neck.

 

Nausea attempts to win over him when that hand touches his bare flesh. Killian's breath becomes panting and Rumpelstiltskin can feel his arousal pressed towards his ass. This can't be happening. This is wrong. Why is Killian aroused? Why is he touching him like this?

 

Killian's hand wanders down, nails scratching his skin.

 

"I'm going to enjoy this," he whispers in his ear with a sweet tone.

 

He shudders. Now, he is undoing his belt.

 

"I'm dying to know why they kept thinking of you. Milah loved me, yes, but she still thought of you. Cora... well, you must know her better than me. And then there's Belle. What do you do to them? What do you... tell them... to lure them?"

 

That damned hand pushes his suit pants and underwear down. That hand strips him waist down. He can feel now the cool metal of the hook going up his spine under his clothes. Hook really wants to lose his other hand, Rumpelstiltskin thinks.

 

"Tonight I take revenge on you, crocodile. I put aside the desire of killing you, but not my revenge. I'll have it now."

 

The hook's tip scratches his back. Hot blood runs over his skin in contrast of the cool metal. It hurts.

 

Killian gets on his feet now, looking at him, admiring his own work, smiling.

 

"The hell, crocodile. If it wasn't that I know you are a man, I could mistake you for a woman. With your long hair, small frame... and those legs," Killian was whispering again. Bending over his prey to breathe in his smell. "Why do you look so appetizing now?"

 

With a brusque movement Killian put Rumpelstiltskin face up. Of course, he hisses in pain -being forced to rest on the wounds in his back hurts. No sound escapes the gag, though.

 

Killian smirks, his gaze sliding up and down his exposed skin. He can see the pirate frowning. His tie is in the way. He knows it when Killian cuts it, throwing it to the floor. A shiver runs through his body. He needs more time to be mentally prepared for this.

 

Killian tilts his head, still smiling. Then he leans on him touching his chest with both hand and hook. No! Nononono. Stop, stop!

 

Killian slides his clothes down his shoulders, baring more skin. He struggles again, trying to shake him off, but this time Killian puts his hook on his throat.

 

"Shh, little crocodile. You will do what I want, and you'll see another new dawn to rescue Henry," he stays still, while Killian touches more. "Very good. Now... open your legs for me."

 

And he does, he spread his thighs and can feel the shudder that runs through Killian's body. When the pirate lifts his legs to adjust their bodies, Rumpelstiltskin grabs the fabric under his body and bites hard the gag.

 

An excruciating pain is what he feels next, his cries and yells muffled by the gag. Brights dots appears before his eyes, even when he closes them. The air he can get through his nose is not enough. Killian moves slow, enjoying his pained face. With each noise that escape his throat, the pirate feels more aroused. Yes, those sounds... Killian wish he could take off the gag, but he's sure Emma and her parents would hear the crocodile. That's not likely to happen, he thinks, while he is like this.

 

Killian changes his pace, growing faster. Suddenly he stopped, totally buried inside him, and bended over his trembling body.

 

"You know? I thought this would be disgusting. But surprisingly I'm enjoying more than I anticipated. Do you want to know why?"

 

Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head. He doesn't want to know, he just want it to end. Killian chuckles.

 

"I'll tell you. It's because you have a nice body. A little old, but nice," his hand wanders over his chest. A nail press to one nipple. Rumpelstiltskin tries to protest, moving away his body, but he can go far. “Now, now, crocodile. What do we have here? Your nipples are sensitives? That's a surprise!"

 

Killian approach his mouth to his chest and bites him. This time, this humiliating time, his muffled noises aren't entirely of pain. He cries. This is more than he can take. He's being used. He's being forced on taking pleasure in his own humiliation.

 

“No, crocodile. Don't close your eyes.”

 

He can feel his and on the back of his head. Then his mouth is released of the gag.

 

“Don't you dare to yell or I'll slice your throat and drink your blood.”

 

“You don't have the guts,” he says back.

 

Killian slaps him as hard as he can. Rumpelstiltskin has his lower lip split. The pirate watches as his prey licks his new wound. That act makes his cock react. He moves again inside him. This time, the sounds are clearer.

 

“Yes... that's it... keep doing it,” he bends over Rumpelstiltskin and catches his split lip between his teeth.

 

The crocodile snarls in pain. Good, he wants him to suffer. Killian continues thrustin, moving in and out, but the crocodile mutes his screams and cries in a way that turns him on more. He hasn't feel this hard in years, maybe in his whole life.

 

 

He spikes his hook in one of the crocodile's arms. This time he bites Killian so he can mute his scream. Killian doesn't like that, though, hence he slide down the arm his hook.  
  
Muscles tighten around his hardened cock. It could be painful, but Killian only feels pleasure. His hand closes on Rumpelstiltskin's hip as he starts moving more frantic. The captain can feel it, it's close, so close, close... yes, yes, yes...  
  
“..ah...” He never raise his voice when he comes. This time is no exception. 

 

When Killian gets off of him, Rumpelstiltskin can't feel his body waist down. But as soon as he moves, a wave of pain attacks him. His breaths are sharp, his position uncomfortable, and his vision has started to blur.  
  
Killian is looking at him, watching the smallest of his movements.  
  
“Oh! I always thought your blood was as black as your putrid heart, crocodile. But it seems it's red. How curious!”  
  
“...kill... yourself... faulty...”  
  
“Oh-ho! You still have the strength of talking back. Do you want another round? I'm more than glad to...” Killian stops talking when a shiver runs through the naked body of his prey. “That was... interesting...”  
  
Rumpelstiltskin doesn't want more. He wants to rip out Killian's throat with his bare teeth and see how the pirate chokes in his own blood. So the offer of another “round” makes him angrier than he is, and fearful.   
  
Killian licks his lips. His tongue feels dry. He can feel his dick hardening again at the thought. Oh, yes. Killian wants more. And seeing his own cum mixed with the blood between the crocodile's legs is more than enough to make his mind up. He'll take him again.  
  
This time Rumpelstiltskin doesn't fight back as fierce as before. But he still doesn't let any yell out his mouth.  
  
It hurts, it hurts, it... hurts. He can't do anything to shake him off. Only retreat to himself and wait until all is finished.  
  
That hand is again over him. Touching his woulds, his flesh. It seems that Killian wants him to feel aroused too. More humiliation. He can't fight back. He is too tired, too pained. His head spins. He feels cold. It's cold. Even though Killian is on top of him, sweating, hot, warm, he only feels cold.  
  
Killian cums again. The captain stands so he can clean himself. Rumpelstiltskin is only dead weight, which worries him. Just a bit. If the crocodile were to die before they confront Pan, then they are all screwed up.  
  
Reluctantly he takes off the bracer of Rumpelstiltskin's wrist, leaving him tied, and turns to clean himself.   
  
Big mistake.  
  
When he turns again, clean and with new clothes, he sees Rumpelstiltskin standing in front of him a couples of inches away. Killian is dressed, Rumpelstiltskin naked. Still, he feels like it's the other way around.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
